It is known that an operating environment and a service time of a wireless device will affect a battery life and accordingly, a functional lifespan of the wireless device. For example, late in a life cycle of a battery, operation of the wireless device can vary, which can create a potential for abnormal operation of the wireless device. However, there are no known systems and methods for the wireless device to identify an age of its battery.
Furthermore, it is known that when wireless devices in a system utilize time synchronized wireless communications, each of the wireless devices must be synchronized such that a receiving device of the wireless devices knows in advance when a transmitting device of the wireless devices is going to transmit a signal to the receiving device so that the receiving device wakes up by exiting a low power sleep state at the an appropriate time. However, ambient temperature of a region in which the receiving device is located and the age of any receiving device components, such as, for example, the battery and an oscillator, can impact an accuracy and a tolerance of such synchronization. Accordingly, known systems must account for a worst case ambient temperature and aging of the receiving device components when identifying a tolerance range. Such accounting can require the receiving device to exit the low power sleep state earlier than truly necessary, which can unnecessarily drain the battery life of the receiving device. However, there are no known systems and methods for the receiving device to account for an actual ambient temperature and an actual age of the receiving device components, such as, for example, the battery and the oscillator, when identifying the tolerance range for the synchronization.
Finally, when the wireless device is placed in the operating environment outside of a rated operating range, the wireless device may not function properly. However, there are no known systems and methods for the wireless device to identify and detect such misuse and abuse of the wireless device.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.